


Calling the Black Lion

by StormWildcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: A simple mission on a friendly planet in need is going smoothly. Keith calls Shiro to update him on progress but something doesn't seem right.





	Calling the Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got into Voltron Legendary Defenders! I'm on at the beginning of Season 2 so I don't know as much as a lot of other fans do just yet but I'm catching up quickly as I can! Figured I'd try my hand at writing the Paladins anyway. Excuse the "mission" I created. I've been suffering some writer's block and it's all I could think of that would leave the Black and Blue Lions to their own personal devices. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Another day another distress signal intercepted by the Castle of Lions and Voltron. A planet of humble, friendly alien life was in trouble and in need of heroes; of course the Paladins had no qualms about assisting. The mission seemed simple enough, strange alien tech had appeared and was interfering with most of their native equipment; it was a miracle they managed to send out a distress call at all. Being that their kind didn’t like to take risks, none of the locals thought it wise to try to remove anything themselves.

Didn’t seem particularly dangerous but wherever help was needed, the Paladins, their lions and Voltron would be there. Once a plan was assembled and relayed to the team, Shiro divided up the Lions by jobs. Blue and Black would search for the tech and mark where they were or retrieve what they could to bring back to Green and Yellow who would research and decommission, siphoning any information they could on who left the tech behind, what its end game was, anything. Lastly Red would play lookout in case anyone appeared looking to either claim their equipment or attack those who came for it. Straight forward, but effective.

It didn’t take long for Shiro and Lance to locate and collect what they were looking for. Odd probes had found refuge all over but thanks to help from a few scanners and some instructions on removal from Pidge, they managed to gather up all of them in a matter of hours. Each delivery of them back to the engineers and science buffs brought them closer to decrypting who had dropped the probes in the first place and how to take them out or repurpose them. The final batch joined the rest of the large pile which it seemed that Hunk and Pidge weren’t getting through terribly quickly.

“The coding on these probes is so amazing! Alien technology is so beautiful,” the Green Paladin cooed, amber eyes enlarged with awe.

“Did you figure out what they were for?” Shiro questioned, hoping to get their lady of science back on track.

Pidge shook her head, “Not quite. I’m pretty close but these are surprisingly difficult to crack. I’m making a few modifications to my deciphering programs to see if I can get through. Once I find out what their purpose is and who sent them, I can figure how to decommission them.”

“Great, keep at it, guys. I’m going to stand guard near the natives to make sure nothing happens to them.”

“Sure! We’ll give you a call when we figure something out.”

“Welp, I’ll head out too. I can’t stick around here during nerd hour,” Lance yawned, fingers laced together cradled the back of his head. His elbows looked sharp at the angle he held them. There was a series of shots fired from the Yellow and Green Lion Paladins at the Blue, but he merely fell in line next to their leader and strolled out of the room.

Keith attempted to follow but was hailed back. “Hold on a sec, Keith! Sorry but we’re actually going to need you here,” Hunk apologized. “With Coran and Allura both busy with ship maintenance, someone has to stay to be an extra set of hands.”

The brunette turned with an inquisitive face, “What do you need me to do?”

“Oh you know, grab us tools we may need, keep an eye on the probes themselves, help us decommission when we get to that point…”

Pidge was cut off by a selfish request, “Make me a goo sandwich.”

Keith’s features fell into an unamused expression, “I’m not making you a sandwich, Hunk.”

“Awww come on! I’m hungry!”

“What would you suggest I make you a sandwich out of anyway?! We don’t have bread!”

“Obviously….more goo.”

“….shut up, Hunk. Pidge, what do _you_ need?”

Meanwhile, Shiro and Lance landed their Lions, the great mechanical beasts sitting regally side by side atop a hill overlooking the large city where most of the locals resided. Over a communications channel between himself and the Voltron leader, Lance yawned again. “Man this mission was kind of boring, wasn’t it?”

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice was relatively stern.

“What? It’s true and you know it. We could be doing something…I don’t know…exciting.” The Blue Paladin leaned back in his pilot’s seat, feet tempted to rest on the controls. He decided against it. With his luck, his Lion would either take off suddenly or freeze the whole civilization before them.

A sigh registered into his helmet. “It’s nice to do something a little more low key after all the fighting and near death experiences. We could all use a break from “exciting”, if you ask me.”

Two chocolate brows raised over dark blue and a subtle smirk pulled at Lance’s lips. “I mean, we could still make this a little more exciting without having to fire a laser or dodge attacks.”

“Hm? How?” Shiro questioned, genuinely curious. He turned his sights towards the head of the Blue Lion. The screen on that side blew up the image of Lance leaning back and lips curled into a wolfish grin.

His voice dropped into a growl that matched mischievous eyes, “Oh…I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Alright! I got it!” Pidge shouted triumphantly. “Keith! Do me a favor and call Shiro. I want to let him know what’s going on with these probes before we start taking them down.”

“You got it, Pidge,” the Red Paladin confirmed. Right arm lifted and with the assistance of some kind of alien technology, Keith’s suit knew to video into the head of the Black Lion in order to alert Shiro that headway had been made on their mission. He expected their leader to be settled in his piloting seat, calm and collected as always, surveying the people of the planet like some kind of guardian angel.

What he got was not what he expected.

Instead the view he received inside the Black Lion was so surprising that he couldn’t even speak. Armor was missing rather than perfectly worn like always, there was more noise escaping those serious lips than usual, and it wasn’t every day that Shiro had a visitor in his Lion…and not in the compromising position they were in. The chair that the captain usually resided in was moved back on its track, away from the controls. Likely to give the couple room. Helmets were shed along with gloves, boots and pants. Much was exposed to Keith over the video feed, like what a scene involving Lance and Shiro’s stiffened arousal looked like. Tan legs straddled creamier ones, the muscles in both sets tensing with each roll and buck of hips. Shiro’s cybernetic hand steadied his partner, fingers splayed over the back of Lance’s armor, while the digits on the other gripped to the earthy locks on the back of the Blue Paladin’s head. With every lift of Lance’s rear, Keith could catch glimpses of inches he never thought he see before they disappeared again; each vanishing act earned a grunt, moan or raspy sigh of pleasure from McClain. Growls and groans escaped Shiro. At least the Red Paladin had to assume it was Shiro, since he was thankfully blocked from the screen by Lance’s figure. It at least meant that they weren’t about to have the most awkward moment the universe had ever seen and will ever see again.

Despite knowing that he shouldn’t keep the communication open, Keith found it difficult to cut the feed. It was like a car crash where he knew he needed to avert his eyes but morbid curiosity kept them glued to the scene. Except in this instance it was a kind of perverse curiosity rather than morbid and the cars liked to crash into each other over and over. These were his comrades, his fellow Paladins, his friends that he caught in the middle of a passionate act. He needed to drop the video call immediately. But his own growing desire pleaded for a few more ticks. Just enough to see if they finished. Enough to replay in his head later for when he finally got some private time. Lance’s voice became more desperate as he begged for more. In turn, Shiro’s growls became more animalistic. There was an upturn in one’s voice while the other’s dropped that signaled their quickly approaching climaxes. Blue-gray eyes widened and Keith’s own breath halted as he watched Lance’s legs begin to tremble and Shiro take complete control of the Blue Paladin like he owned him regardless of how they were positioned. Each thrust picked up in speed and power, the sound of their bodies colliding becoming more and more prominent in the feed. As Lance’s head tipped back and Shiro’s grip tightened, a cold shock of electricity shot through is body.

“Hey Keith, you get Shiro on the line yet?”

“AAH!” he yelped before disconnecting the unannounced call and turning towards a highly confused Pidge. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry,” the Green Paladin apologized. “Did you have the call up? What was that weird feedback?”  


“Feedback? What feedback?” Keith laughed awkwardly, trying to deflect the incoming barrage of questions.

“Yeah, there was some strange sound coming from what I assume was the call with Shiro. Was oddly rhythmic. Kind of sounded like….slapping? Or something? I’ve never heard it before.”

“Well, that’s because you’re too young for that,” Keith answered instinctually. He didn’t realize his error until Pidge repeated his answer and asked what he meant. “Nothing! Don’t worry about it! Listen, Shiro and Lance and both busy…uhhh…checking on the natives! Sooooo why don’t you just log everything you have to say to him and just proceed with the plan? I’m sure he’ll be excited to hear that you and Hunk managed to take care of all this obnoxious tech by yourselves.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks Keith!” Pidge smiled before returning to her laptop and beginning the process of decommissioning the tech to potentially repurpose later.

Keith exhaled a sigh of relief. Then hissed under his breath. He didn’t remember his armor being so tight. He groaned quietly to himself as he slipped out of sight, “Damn….that was too hot.”


End file.
